


Falling in Love with the Kitty

by AnimeWriterFreak



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fem! Kyo, Fluff, High School, Kyo falls in love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The zodiac curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWriterFreak/pseuds/AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Kyo didn't want to go to Ouran Academy. She was perfectly fine at Kaibara with Tohru and, dare she admit it, Yuki. She meets the Host Club, and unfortunately, they don't forget about her that easily.Being rewritten!





	Falling in Love with the Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To those who are are new here, I hope you like this story. To those who have read the original on ff. net, I hope this version is better in your eyes. I myself like how it's coming out.
> 
> I've decide to bring this on to Ao3 because I know some people are only on one site so I thought it would be best.
> 
> So here it is. I'll be talking more down below so if you want to read more of my rambles then see you down there.
> 
> Real quick! I know in the original I mentioned about Kyo and Kyoya sounding completely different as Kyo-chan and Kyo-chan but I was sort of wrong. I won't go into it because it's complex to explain, but I ultimately changed the name thing this time, you'll see. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then ignore me please.

Kyo looked down, where a puffy yellow dress was clenched in her fist. “What kind of crap is this? You would think with all that money they would have better uniforms!” 

“I think it’s lovely Kyo…” Tohru tried to cheer her up as she served everyone their plate for dinner. 

“M-maybe you should...try it on…” Shigure mumbled, trying to hold back a laugh. Kyo shot him a warning glare. 

“No way am I gonna let any of you see me in the dress. I’d rather die.”

“Then die.” 

Kyo froze as Yuki interjected his comment, her hackles rising. “Do you want to start something, you rat!”

He swiftly ignored her, eating some rice. 

“Think on the bright side Kyo, you get to go to an amazing school with highly-qualified teachers, nutritional lunches--”

“It’s a school filled with snobby rich kids who never had to lift a finger in their life.” She crossed her arms. “Why would I even enjoy going to a school like that? The rat would be more suited for that.”

“Well I wasn’t the one who got fooled into taking an entrance exam...again.” 

“Damn it, why’d you have to bring that up again?!” She slammed her fist on the table, shaking the plates. She mumbled an apology as Tohru fretted over the food. Tossing the dress to the side, she picked up her chopsticks.

Shigure made a tsk-ing sound. “It doesn’t matter who would be more suited, Akito decided you were going to go Kyo and that’s final.”

Kyo glared at her rice, more subdued at the mention of Akito. She wanted nothing more than to go back into the mountains for another four months of training, than to be here. “Yeah well, since when has Akito ever made good decisions.” She muttered before standing up. “I’m heading out first.” She ignored Shigure’s stare as she picked up the dress and her bag, slipping on her shoes. 

“Wait, Kyo, you didn’t even finish your breakfast!” Tohru stood up. “Please stay and finish.”

“Just leave her Miss Honda. If she wants to be stupid and starve, then let her.” Yuki remarked.

Kyo opened her mouth to snap back at him when Tohru ran up to her to hand her her lunch bento. “Please eat for lunch then. It wouldn’t do good to go hungry. Mama always said having a full stomach was important to start the day.”

She scoffed at her words, but still took the bento. “I’ll be back by dinner…”

“Have a great day at school Kyo!” The dog called out, smiling brightly. “Do try and not start any fights, okay?” He teased. 

Not bothering to give him a reply, she slammed the front door behind her.

* * *

 

The walk to the school was a 30 minute walk, longer than the 10 minutes Tohru and Yuki had to walk. It could have been shorter with taking the train but there was no way she was that stupid to take that risk. Even if she took the all-women carts, she would still feel uneasy with the morning rush. Kyo didn't mind walking though. She was used to waking up early, and walking that distance was nothing to her. 

Arriving at the school, she gave an uneasy sigh at the sight of the light pink building. Just seeing that gave her the impression it was definitely a weird school. 

Still staring, she jumped at the voice that spoke suddenly beside her. 

“Weird color, isn't it?” Glancing to the side, a very feminine boy grinned at her. 

“Of all the colors to represent the school, they chose  _pink_?” Kyo scoffed in disbelief. 

“Yeah well, what can you do, right?” He shrugged. “I’m Haruhi Fujioka.” He held out a hand to Kyo.

Hesitant, she grabbed his hand, shaking it once before pulling away quickly. “Kyo Sohma. Anyways, do you know where I can find a restroom, and class 2-A?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re a transfer student? But it’s so late in the school year…” He mumbled, confused. Getting directions, Kyo gave a thankful nod, leaving Haruhi where he was. 

After changing into the dress and searching for her classroom, Kyo stood outside it, pausing to take a deep breath. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. This was nothing to her. She had already done this at Kaibara, and it was nothing compared to when Kagura showed affection. This was just another school, with snobby airheads. If she couldn’t handle this, Kazuma would probably be so disappointed in her.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she opened the door, stepping inside. When the teacher looked up from her desk, she gave an inclination of her head. “Good morning, my name is Kyo Sohma.” 

The teacher nodded, smiling. “Yes, they informed me of the new transfer student. Welcome to Ouran Academy, I’ll be your homeroom and first period teacher, Ms. Akiyama. Class is going to get started in a moment, so please sit down next to Ootori-san. Please raise your hand Ootori-san.”

When said boy raised his arm, Kyo made her way to the seat, sitting down and intending to stay quiet through the rest of the lesson. 

“Excuse me Sohma-san, I’d like to welcome you to Ouran.” Ootori said, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

“Thanks…” She mumbled, her eyebrow twitching as he continued to talk. 

“My name is Kyoya Ootori, belonging to the Ootori family whose specialty is mainly on the medical field. My family had tried to offer your head of family the best care when we heard of his poor health, but we were denied.”

Kyo held in a sigh. Not even one minute into her new school and this guy was already trying to network. She can’t say she didn’t expect it though; most, if not all the students were heirs of famous and rich families. Networking was in their blood. 

“Sorry Ootori-san, I won’t be much use to you.” She smirked at him. “Besides, we have our own medical staff within the Sohmas. There would be no need to get outside help.” With that said, she ended the conversation at that, turning to the front as Ms. Akiyama began to lecture. 

With that being her first encounter with one of the rich kids, she should probably expect more to try and gather to convince the Sohmas to partner with them. Everyone was going to get on her nerves quick if they all expected her to be their liaison. Throughout the class, she could feel a heavy pressure boring into the side of her face, getting her mad by the minute. When the teacher gave them time to do work, she turned to the stare and gave a glare, pinpointing a blonde guy.

“What the hell is your problem?” She snapped. 

He gave a sheepish grin, his ears red at getting caught. “I’m sorry, I was just mesmerized by your beauty, I couldn’t think straight.” He purred, giving a sultry gaze.

Kyo blanched at the bold flirting, her cheeks reddening. “What-what are you talking about?” She stuttered. 

“Your hair is bright like a sunset, your eyes like rubies…” 

Now Kyo was unimpressed. It had caught her off guard at first, but hearing him talk more made it clear he was just like the fanboys in Kaibara, he just had the rich sauve added on.  

“Alright look, I don’t know why you’re spitting this bullshit out, but I’m not going to fall for your tricks, so just leave me alone.” 

“But it’s no trick at all. I just want to tell you the truth.” He shook his head, sending a smile toward her. “Why don’t you join us for a visit in the host club? I’m the president--” 

“No way.” A host club? At a high school? What did this school allow?

He lost his smile, pouting. Kyoya cleared his throat, bringing the attention toward them.  “Please excuse him. He heard there was going to be a transfer student and got too excited.” 

The blonde nodded. “Exactly! Pardon me princess. I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Tamaki Suoh! President of the Host Club and Kyoya here is the vice president!” 

“Look, I don’t know what the hell you do there and I don’t want to find out.” 

“I can assure you we don’t anything you’re thinking of.” Kyoya said, giving a very polite smile. “We give the female students a chance to have tea and conversations with us. Why don’t you drop by after school and see for yourself?” 

Kyo pursed her lips. Now that he explained it like that, then it seemed like it was only a social club. “Fine...only to get you guys off my back.”

“Excellent! We’re located in Music Room number three, but we will be more than glad to escort you there.” 

This time Kyo actually sighed. Why did this duo remind her of Shigure and Hatori? She was already regretting agreeing to this. 

* * *

At the end of the school day, Kyo was mentally checked out. Due to this being an elite school, the course work was harder than Kaibara from a long shot. She would have to put more effort to get passing grades. Just her lineage wouldn’t keep her in Class A forever.* 

Packing her books in her bag, she let out a shout when Tamaki popped up next to her desk. 

“It’s time to go to the club room!” 

Kyo frowned, having completely forgotten their agreement. She stood, rolling her neck to release tension. “Do you do this with everyone? Hound them to go to your club?” She raised a brow.

Tamaki held his chin in thought. “Well no, but as a new student I thought it would be a great way to introduce you to the school and meet other people.”

“I’m not really a people person…”

“Even if you aren’t social, it would be an unforgettable experience! Come on Kyo, we have no time to waste!” He proclaimed, reaching out to grab her hand and pausing when Kyo took a step back. 

“Don’t touch me!” 

A silence filled the air awkwardly until Kyo took initiative to move to the door. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Letting to two lead, she followed them to their club. She wanted to go home and eat Tohru’s cooking, but she supposed she needed to play nice to these people lest she need to face the wrath of daddy and mommy. 

Being ushered in first when they arrived, Kyo gazed around the giant room, taking in the multiple tables and couches placed everywhere. There were in fact a decent amount of girls talking amongst themselves, some speaking to a pair of twins. 

“People actually come here, don’t they?” She mused. Kyoya hummed in confirmation, reading something in his notebook. 

“Yes, today is one of our slower days, but during the rest of the week we are busy, which we then try to keep everyone happy by having time slots and appointments.” 

She nodded, taking everything in. “Well, I’ve seen enough, I should get going--”

“Senpai?”

Kyo started, looking to the side and grunting in surprise. “Oh, it’s you. Haruhi, right?”                       

Haruhi nodded, setting down a tray of coffee he had been holding. “What are you doing here?”

“What’s this?! Has my daughter already met Kyo-chan?” Tamaki covered his mouth in shock, looking between the two.

“...Daughter?-”

“Nevermind that, how did you two meet each other?” Tamaki interrupted, clasping his hands together, 

“It’s nothing special; he gave me directions to 2-A , I thanked him and left.” Kyo answered. 

“Don’t read much into this senpai.” Haruhi mumbled, picking up the tray again. “You’ll just make it weird. Are you staying Kyo-senpai?”

“No, I’m not--” 

“Good afternoon everyone, sorry we’re late!” A high pitched voice said. 

“Good afternoon Hani!” The girls greeted. 

Kyo looked in that direction, confused at the sight of an extremely tall man giving a shoulder ride to a short boy.

“We lost track of time, ne, Mori?” 

“Yeah.” Mori agreed, nodding.

“That’s fine, I calculated your tardiness and made your time slots start later than usual. Your first request begins in fifteen minutes.” Kyoya informed the two.

“Thanks Kyo-chan!” Trailing his gaze to the side, he land on Kyo. “Is this the new transfer student? I’m Hani!” He jumped down from Mori’s shoulders, holding out a pink rabbit plushie toward her. Kyo’s eye twitched. He could pass off as Momiji’s relative. “Don’t you think Usa-chan is cute?”

“Uh...I’m not really a fan of rabbits…” She admitted. 

Hani brought the plushy back into his arms, pouting. “You don’t like Usa-chan?” He mumbled sadly. 

Kyo internally groaned. Now she made the kid sad. “Aish...I guess it’s cute okay? Sorry kid.” 

He instantly brightened up, smiling widely. “If this is your first time here, you should definitely sit with me and Mori, ne? We can share some cake!” He announced. 

At that Kyo shook her head. “No thanks, I was dragged here. I’m not going to stay.”

“But Kyon!”

“Who the hell are you calling Kyon?!” 

“Well, I can’t call you Kyo-chan because I already call Kyoya that.” He surmised, nodding smartly. 

“Right. I need to head home now.” She decided that was enough for a goodbye, heading to the door.

“Please come by again Kyon!” Tamaki yelled out to her. “We’ll see you tomorrow!”

That name was going to stick, she internally groaned. She resisted the urge to slam the door behind her, settling for firmly closing it. Like she would come back.

* * *

 

Kyo did well for keeping her word. The next few days, she successfully avoided going to the club, and refused to go at Tamaki’s request. She wasn’t interested in going and being around so many people, less if she was being flirted with. 

She managed to keep away from there for about a week, until it began raining on one day. The minute Kyo saw the drops begin to fall outside of the classroom window, she felt exhausted. To others it was a lovely day with gentle showers of rain, but to her, it drained all energy from her. To make matters worse, she forgot to bring an umbrella with her, remembering how Tohru mentioned a chance of rain today. And it was just her luck that the rain didn’t let up at all. 

Staring out the window in the hall, she looked on in envy as all the rich kids had their butlers escort them to their cars. Kyo would have to either wait it out or see if she could somehow borrow an umbrella. 

So lost in thought, she jolted as a voice spoke suddenly. “Kyon! What are you still doing here? You usually leave after classes are over, ne?” Hani asked, tilting his head to the side. Mori stood beside him, nodding. 

Kyo sighed, irritated at the nickname, but deciding not to say anything about it. “Yeah, but I forgot my umbrella...I’m going to wait out the pour.”

“I could let you borrow my umbrella if you want.” He offered. 

She perked up at that. “Really? Won’t you get wet then?” 

“It’s okay, me and Takashi can share one!”

She eyed them both, debating on whether to take up his offer. Glancing at the still pouring rain, she nodded. “Alright. But i’m giving it back tomorrow.”

“No problem! My umbrella’s in the club room so we need to go over there. Let’s go Kyon-chan!”

She clicked her tongue. “Nevermind then. I don’t want to go back there.” 

“Aw but Kyon-chan--”

“Don’t call me that--”

“It’s just a quick trip, ne? Please?” Hani stuck out his lip in a pout, staring at her pleadingly. 

She stared at him. She really didn't want to go to the club room and face the weirdness of the group. It put her out of her comfort zone and she didn't like that. Even if most of the room was filled with girls, just having the few amount of boys stressed her out. It put her on edge to not reveal the secret. 

On the other hand though, she really did need an umbrella if she wanted to get home any time soon. Resigning herself to going, she let out a scoff. 

“Fine I'll go but don't think I'm happy about it!” 

Hani giggled, smiling. “Alright Kyon-chan.” 

Suddenly grabbing her hand, Kyo let out a yelp, trying to pull her hand back and slightly disconcerted at how strong his grip was. “Hey! Let go of me!” 

He ignored her completely, tugging her to the music room, not minding her protests. Pushing the door open, he called out to the hosts, finally letting her go. 

“Look who’s here everyone!” Tamaki perked up, his face brightening as he hurried over. 

“Kyo! You’ve returned!” 

“Stuff it blondie. I’m here only to borrow an umbrella.” She paused in confusion when Tamaki went to the corner to sulk.

“Why don’t you stay-” “-and play with us?” The twins smirked at her, glints of amusement when Kyo spluttered, yelling at them. 

“Why are you saying it so creepy?!” She put a hand on her face, even more exhausted than before. “Can-can I just get your umbrella and go now?...” She mumbled, shoulders slumping.

Hani looked at her form in a twinge of guilt, almost regretting bringing her back here. “Hey, I have an idea, why don’t you take a nap here and I’ll wake you up when the club is over?” That way you don’t feel tired anymore?” He suggested.

Kyo made a face. That didn’t sound very smart, and she didn’t really feel safe around them. 

Haruhi came up to her, giving her a nod. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure none of those idiots-” “Hey!” “-bother you.”

“Yeah! Me and Haru-chan will protect you!” Seeing at how willing the two were, Kyo gave up. She was exhausted and the nap will hopefully give her enough energy to get home.”

“Alright fine. Just this once I’ll do it, but you better not disturb or touch me.” 

Hani pulled her to a couch, handing her a folded blanket and his stuffed bunny. “Here, you can use Usa-chan to help you sleep.” 

She closed her eyes briefly to stop herself from rolling her eyes. “I don’t need that, I’m not a baby.” 

Hani’s lips turned down in a frown, still going ahead to place his bunny into the corner of the couch. “Goodnight Kyon!” He bounced away, leaving her disgruntled. 

Hesitantly laying down, she covered herself with the blanket, tightly curling into a ball. She felt safer like this, the warm material protecting her from any potential touches. Glancing up, she spotted Usa-chan, and after peeking to check if anyone was watching her, she grabbed the plushie, hugging it to her chest. Kyo fell asleep easier than she expected, the soothing sound of chatter in the background. 

Rousing from her nap, she furrowed her eyebrows at the sound of cooing and clicks. Squinting her eyes open, she gawked in horror at the people surrounding her with their phones aimed at her. She felt the embarrassment when she realized she was still curled up into the blanket with Usa-chan in her arms, the cause of the photography.

“What the fuck?” She shouted, throwing the blanket to the side and lunging toward the phones. The hosts and guests squealed, laughing as they ran away.

“That’s an adorable picture Kyo-Kyo!” The twins teased, pouring over the dozen of pictures they took.

Kyo stuttered with anger, glaring at everyone. The nap recharged her somewhat, but the energy was already pouring out of her. Gritting her teeth, she found Hani, who was cooing over a picture of her. Usa-chan was forced back into his arms rudely, as she gathered her thinsgs. 

“Forget about the damn umbrella. I don’t need it anymore.” She hissed, stomping out of the room. 

Hani followed after her, concern and guilt on his face. “Wait! Kyon!”

Kyo turned abruptly, making him stumble as she pressed a finger against his chest. “How could you let them take pictures of me? Let them mock me?”

“They weren’t mocking you-it was a harmless joke-”

“A joke?” She scoffed. “I don’t think being made fun of like that is a joke. I refused to be the butt of the joke of rich snobs like you.” She clenched her fists, staring daggers at the shorter. She would have thought at least him or Haruhi would have the decency to stop the others from taking pictures. She felt more mad at herself for letting herself be so vulnerable in front of them. She shook her head, continuing walking away.

“What about the umbrella?” Hani called out hopelessly.

“Just leave me alone!”

Staring at her retreating back, Hani felt horrible for letting things get even worse between them. It was his chance to become friends with Kyo and he ruined it. 

* * *

One good outcome of all this was she now had a good reason to avoid the Hosts. Most of them had attempted to come up to her to apologize, to which she ignored or hissed at them until they left (They would later comment how cat-like it was). She knew she was overreacting. Anyone else would have gotten angry and embarrassed, and that would be it; but she felt an incredulous amount of shame. What she said to Hani was true. She wouldn’t let herself be the entertainment of those people, no matter how much they claimed it was a joke. 

She spent the next few days sulking on the school roof during her free time, not wanting to face all the jeers and laughs of her peers she knew would occur. Staring up at the sky, she couldn’t even be surprised anymore as Hani’s voice drifted over to her. Figures it would be him to track her down. 

“Look, I’m not interested in what you came her for. I told you to leave me alone.” She murmured. 

Hani came up to her line of sight, blocking the sun from her. “I...I wanted to apologize…”  He confessed, fiddling with his fingers. He was alone, no Usa-chan or Mori in sight for once. Seeing him speak so serious also made Kyo actually listen to him. 

“Yeah, maybe you should have done that before laughing with the rest of them.” She snarked, turning her gaze back to the clouds. 

“You’re right...I should have stopped the others from taking pictures… but you looked so cute…” 

Kyo sat up, her cheeks flaming. “I don’t care if you thought I looked cute, ugly, or whatever! I told you not the disturb me and that included making fun of me!”  Standing to her full height, she took advantage of the few inches she had on Hani, glaring. “I’ve been the butt of all jokes in my family and if you think I’m going to let you do the same here then you’re wrong.” 

“I made them delete the pictures.”

Kyo faltered, her posture slumping. “What?” 

Hani pursed his lips. “I went back into the room and made everyone delete everything. I’m sorry I let it happen in the first place, and I know now that not everyone likes to be apart of a joke.” Kyo looking into  his eyes, trying to determine his sincerity. “My thoughts on how you looked doesn’t matter if it made you uncomfortable. I know the hosts feel awful too and they want to say sorry, but I wanted to tell you first, alone.”

Kyo didn’t know what to say. No one has ever gone this far to say sorry to her, or even tried to. She had a flashback to when Tohru apologized to her; the back of her mind ironically noting how it was two people outside of her family to sincerely apologize to her. Seeing the earnest emotion on Hani’s face, she sighed, all her anger dissipating . 

Rubbing the back of her neck, she looked away. “Thanks…” She mumbled. She couldn’t keep blaming him if he went through with that extra step. He could have just said sorry but he made the photos disappear too. 

Hani smiled, holding his hands behind his back. “Will you go to the club again? I’m not lying, they really do feel bad.” He told her.

Kyo crossed her arms, contemplating. This event was still a good chance to distance herself from boys...but she guessed it wouldn’t be that bad to befriend them. 

“Alright, but no more pranks. You might be used to all this, but I don’t like it. And next time I won’t be as kind to you guys.”

Hani nodded. “Of course. Don’t worry Kyon, I’ll protect you.” He promised. 

She gave a smirk, laying back down. “Good. Now leave me alone, I want quiet time.” She closed her eyes, relaxing. 

After a minute of not hearing departing steps, she peeked one eye open, seeing Hani stubbornly sitting down next to her. Huffing out a breath, she let him be, going back to her stance. She’ll let it slide, this time. 

If only she knew how many times she’d let it slide in the future.   

**Author's Note:**

> Just her lineage wouldn’t keep her in Class A forever.*: Interesting fact, Ouran places students into classes (A, B, C, D) by their family lineage and grades. That's why some students like Kasanoda are in Class D, consisting mainly of Yakuza children. Being connected to the Yakuza makes your reputation lower, which is why even if they had excellent grades they would be in the lower ranks. Also the reason why Haruhi is in class A, her scholarship and grades keep her there. Kyo is in class A because the Sohmas are a famous traditional clan, and probably partnering with Tamaki's dad to let Kyo in, disregarding her B+ grade averages.
> 
> Reading the manga can give you so much information. I even purchased the fan book of fruits basket, that gives detailed backgrounds and information to the characters and story. 
> 
> If you hadn't noticed I love to ramble when I know something. I won't be able to fit most of the information into the story without having it too out of place, so if you ever want to discuss it with me I would be more than glad to! I would also love for your comments on the analysis of Kyo or Hani. I have my own, but I want to know what you think of them and their actions. 
> 
> I want to put chapter two by the next month, but we all know how bad end up becoming when deadlines are involved. I've started to write the next chapter, so fingers crossed. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
